


Good Deeds

by dupli



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare, Wholesome, villager has a british accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: Villager likes doing crazy dares. But this time, he wanted to use his skill for good.





	Good Deeds

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one sitting while listening to saberspark

The Smash Mansion regularly had Truth Or Dare sessions. After all, the smashers loved seeing others seeing do silly things. The sessions took place in the Game Room of the mansion. In a special room normally used for retro game tournaments. It was especially fun for Villager. Him having a lot of good friends, he had a good scoop on how everyone was. Which gave him good plans and ideas for the dares. And his turn was up next in this game. Beforehand, King Dedede got dared to eat Sloppy Joe’s blindfolded and without using his hands by Woomy (the Inkling girl). So everyone was out in the kitchen to watch. Only him and Richter Belmont were in the room. As both of them didn’t feel like going to watch

“How come you’re not going?” Richter turned to the shorter kid.

“I’d rather ponder my idea.” Villager said. Keeping his sharp gaze. But his British accent showed he was planning an idea.

“Oh? What do you got?” Richter widened his eyes.

“I’d rather not spoil.” Villager turned to see the door. His voice lowering when it opened with the other smashers laughing and wheezing. “But let’s just say… It involves your relative.”

“Okaay! Everyone! Time for the next dare! It’s Villager’s turn.” Mario announced between giggles. Getting in his spot in the circle.

“Well then… Simon.” Villager turned his cold eyes to Simon Belmont. The crowd followed Villager’s direction to see Simon too. “I dare you to pin Luigi against a wall.”

The circle of smashers “oohed” and looked at each other. It was sorta odd, but also obligatory to have Simon and Luigi do something together. Especially after the reveal trailer.

“Sure.” Simon nodded. He looked at Luigi. Whose face was a bright pink. They both got up. It was obvious that Luigi was hoping for this. It was clear in his smiling, but trembling lips.

“Where do we..” Luigi asked in a raspy, shaky voice. He was still wondering. Did Simon actually like him? Because he clearly liked Simon.

“This wall should be good.” Simon pointed to the wall behind them. It didn’t have anything distracting. Only a generic shade of brown.

“Mamma Mia..” Luigi mumbled as he backed to the wall. He smiled sweetly. Simon smiled back. The circle was really invested. Wondering if maybe Simon returned the feelings Luigi had for him.

Luigi was very close to the wall. He watched excitedly as Simon stretched his arms and placed his palms eagerly above Luigi’s head. Making Luigi press his back against the wall behind him. His face was now a deep shade of red.

The crowd was excited now. Mario was tearing up a bit from seeing his brother finally getting what he wanted. And Richter couldn’t blame him, this was something he really wanted too. Villager gave a sweet smile of satisfaction.

“Hey, Luigi..” Simon cupped Luigi’s chin. The plumber still pinned.

“Hmm?” Luigi wondered.

“I love you.” Simon grinned. Pressing his lips against Luigi’s. The crowd went insane. Everyone was so happy to see the two friends finally go the next level. Luigi’s face was completely red from how he was getting what he wanted.

After Simon pulled away, Luigi took a deep breath. After he relaxed. He sat down next to Simon happily. “I love you too!” Luigi giggled. He was extremely happy now that his feelings were returned.

“That was so adorable! What a good dare, Villager. Sharp as always!” Mario clapped. He was so happy the mischievous boy was doing a good deed by making one of the cutest friendships something more than just friends.


End file.
